boomhappyspritesfandomcom-20200215-history
World Records: Fastest time with bugs
Since the game doesn't feature a World Record for each level, we are making a page here describing the best we could find :) Jurrasic Jungle *First Leap - 4.268 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Acrobat - 3.811 sec, SRMUK;)' *The Staircase - 5.511 sec, SRMUK;) *'Air Moves - 5.616 sec, Boomerang!' *Going Down - 6.205 sec, Firestorm *'Robot - 2.798 sec, SedBoomReturns' *To Heaven - 9.518 sec, Firestorm *'Blokks - 4.791 sec, SRMUK;)' *Underground - 11.393 sec, Firestorm *'Boost Race 1 - 4.426 sec, Boomerang!' *Runner Up - 8.170 sec, Yulia *'Tube - 6.211 sec, RUSSIA' *Sky Castle - 7.083 sec, SRMUK;) *'Here is Boom! - 5.923 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Balance - 4.320 sec, Firestorm *'Spring Jump - 3.766 sec, $imon' *Big Loop - 4.448 sec, Firestorm *'Whirl - 12.680 sec, G0RDON' *Rocket School - 5.541 sec, Firestorm *'Loooops - 6.737 sec, SRMUK;)' *Rocket Maze - 9.211 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Bridges - 9.201 sec, Firestorm' *Big Air - 3.899 sec, $imon *'Underwater - 6.699 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Boost Race 2 - 6.258 sec, Firestorm *''' Pinball I - 3.017 sec, Firestorm''' * Rocket Madness - 6.317 sec, Firestorm Total: Wait for this......... Lost City *Rooftops: 8.241 sec, RUSSIA *'Floater: 5.728 sec, Bruce Lee' *Boost Race 3: 8.005 sec, Firestorm *'Ball Room:' 5.064 sec, SRMUK;) *Burger: 6.231 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Above: 2.139 sec, Firestorm' *Watch Out: 6.540 sec, RUSSIA *'Seesaw: 5.109 sec, SRMUK;)' *Elephant: 6.187 sec, SRMUK;) *'Swish: 6.766 sec, RUSSIA' *Get Back: 7.426 sec, SRMUK;) *'Easy Does It: 11.78765 sec, World rank:1' *Choo Choo: 5.545 sec, RUSSIA *'Levels: 7.358 sec, Firestorm' *Jump Up High: 10.021 sec, SRMUK;) *'Pool Party: 8.608 sec, Firestorm' *Stone Land: 10.043 sec, World rank:1 *'Overpass: 7.817 sec, RUSSIA' *City Storm: 3.583 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Roller Coaster: 16.779 sec, Firestorm' *Unstable: 9.774 sec, Firestorm *'Cloudsurfer: 2.600 sec, RUSSIA' *Equilibrium: 7.147 sec, SRMUK;) *'Boost Race 4: 8.585 sec, World rank:1' *Turtle Temple: 7.573 sec, SedBoomReturns *''' Spinning: 9.882 sec, Firestorm''' *'' 'Pinball II: 8.316 sec, Firestorm''' '''''Total: 3:23.057 sec (wow, still 2nd by .5 seconds! Let the records flow!) Frozen Hills *Ice Climber: 7.502 sec, Boomerang! *'Rock 'n' Roll: 3.235 sec, Firestorm' *Up And Down: 7.017 sec, DUHHH HARROO? *'Locked Up: 2.436 sec, Firestorm' *Downhill: 16.296 sec, Firestorm *'Over The Rainbow: 2.774 sec, Firestorm' *Waterslide: 10.259 sec, Firestorm *'Bug Out: 7.738 sec, Firestorm' *Periscope: 15.052 sec, Firestorm *'Grand Canyon: 11.962 sec, ??????????????☃ ' *Demining: 5.083 sec, Firestorm *'Ice Berg: 12.831 sec, Boomerang!' *Bombs Away: 5.891 sec, Firestorm *'Elevated: 8.283 sec, Firestorm' *Ice Tubes: 17.010 sec, Firestorm *'Snow Glider: 10.203 sec, SRMUK;)' *Mini Loops: 5.816 sec, Boomerang! *'Polar Madness: 15.108 sec, Firestorm' *Above All: 11.217 sec, Firestorm *'Sky Diver: 14.406 sec, Firestorm' *Gangway: 9.115 sec, Andrea69 *'The Pier: 5.099 sec, SedBoomReturns' *The Wall: 11.997 sec, Imrock *'Fly Low: 5.731 sec, Kamikaze' *Crane: 10.363 sec, SRMUK;) *''' Acid Rain: 3.091 sec, SedBoomReturns''' *''' Surfer Boom: 5.376 sec, Firestorm''' Total: 4:00.891 Seconds Pyramid Dunes *Oil Well: 4.180 sec, RUSSIA *'Cover: 3.125 sec, SRMUK;)' *Eye of Ra: 8.546 sec, Firestorm *'Break Out: 4.212 sec, Firestorm' *Boost Race 5: 6.874 sec, RUSSIA *'Back and Forth: 2.896 sec, Firestorm' *Temple of Light: 8.243 sec, RUSSIA *'Spring Island: 4.310 sec, RUSSIA' *King's Chamber: 8.926 sec, Firestorm *'Trigger Happy: 10.174 sec, Firestorm' *Pathways: 4.817 sec, NooB *'The Altar: 4.214 sec, Firestorm' *One Chance: 5.530 sec, Firestorm *'Tomb Raid: 9.358 sec, Firestorm' *Falling Down: 4.199 sec, RUSSIA *'Funnel: 10.276 sec, RUSSIA' *Prison: 6.009 sec, SRMUK;) *'Golden Gate: 3.775 sec, Firestorm' *Dusty Trails: 2.148 sec, RUSSIA *'Dominos: 10.552 sec, RUSSIA' *Rosetta: 2.979 sec, SRMUK;) *'Boost Race 6: 8.735 sec, Boomerang!' *Stop 'n' Think: 9.328 sec, Firestorm *'Give Me a Break: 8.667 sec, RUSSIA' *Revenge of Ra: 10.367 sec, Firestorm * Pinball III: 10.778 sec, RUSSIA *''' Levitation: 6.873 sec, Firestorm''' Total: 3:00.094 sec Robot Factory *Machinarium: 4.912 sec, SRMUK;) *'Waste Tank: 4.575 sec, SRMUK;)' *Jumper: 6.715 sec, Firestorm *'Squeeze: 8.734 sec, Firestorm' *Step By Step: 7.564 sec, Firestorm *'Elevator: 4.603 sec, BHWLIMPAN' *Barrel Jump: 3.877 sec, Imrock *'Accelerator: 10.773 sec, Firestorm' *Engine Trouble: 7.462 sec, Firestorm *'Rocket Race: 7.260 sec, Firestorm' *Basin One: 4.873 sec, Firestorm *'Crusher: 7.383 sec, Firestorm' *Launchpad: 7.886 sec, Boomerang! *'Well: 5.036 sec, SRMUK;)' *Pure Race: 9.800 sec, Boomerang! *'Basin Two: 10.414 sec, Firestorm' *Taxi: 8.403 sec, Firestorm *'Reactor: 15.379 sec, Monk3y' *Star Gazer: 6.109 sec, Kamikaze *'Machine Room: 4.524 sec, SRMUK;)' *Scaffolding: 11.642 sec, SRMUK;) *'Dump Station: 9.392 sec, SRMUK;)' *Centrifuge: 11.961 sec, Firestorm *'Kangaroo: 6.601 sec, SRMUK;)' *Ninja: 4.387 sec, Firestorm *''' Heads Up!: 12.013 sec, Imrock''' *''' Pinball IV: 26.971 sec, Firestorm''' Festival Park *Pipeline: 9.292 sec, Firestorm *'Star Tower: 9.880 sec, Boomerang!' *Sky Curves: 3.730 sec, SRMUK;) *'Bootstramp: 8.700 sec, SRMUK;)' *Sky Bridges: 7.428 sec, Firestorm *'Platform Springs: 7.852 sec, Firestorm' *Gravity Jumper: 8.692 sec, SRMUK;) *'Big Cage: 9.565 sec, Firestorm' *Get Down: 11.528 sec, Firestorm *'Plastic Fantastic: 8.391 sec, Mark' *Level Up: 12.943 sec, SRMUK;) *'Rocket Master: 11.968 sec, Firestorm' *Wait for It: 13.817 sec, Boomerang! *'Boost Race 7: 12.639 sec, ☆Mac☆' *Bowling: 13.255 sec, SRMUK;) *'Waterland: 7.196 sec, SRMUK;)' *To the Top: 10.325 sec, Firestorm *'Jump: 9.010 sec, SRMUK;)' *Elevatorama: 10.812 sec, Firestorm *'Windmills: 3.696 sec, SRMUK;)' *Cloud Jumper: 7.388 sec, Firestorm *'Trampolines: 18.225 sec, SRMUK;)' *SpringPad: 11.808 sec, Imrock *'Surf n Turf: 15.957 sec, RUSSIA' *Tetter Totter: 5.137 sec, SRMUK;) *''' The Flower: 4.506 sec, World rank:1''' * Pinball V: 26.239 sec, RUSSIA Total: Extreme *House of Balance: 8.183 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Knockback: 4.974 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Reversed: 5.124 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Water Skipper: 8.933 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Bumper Madness: 3.349 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Uncover: 1.454 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Tread Lightly: 8.491 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Shock Wave: 2.303 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Cogwheels: 6.683 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Jaws: 3.612 sec, Firestorm' *Baited Trap: 9.162 sec, Firestorm *'Parkour: 7.768 sec, Firestorm' *Spear Forks: 4.805 sec, Firestorm *'Trigger Happy: 3.815 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Timing: 7.578 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Rocket Skiing: 5.453 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Fly Lower: 8.516 sec, Firestorm *'Capral Tunnel: 17.580 sec, SedBoomReturns' ''Total: '' Category:World Records